Last Thursday, Jessica walked to a toy store in the morning and, after browsing for 10 minutes, decided to buy a doll for $4.25. Jessica handed the salesperson $5.28 for her purchase. How much change did Jessica receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Jessica received, we can subtract the price of the doll from the amount of money she paid. The amount Jessica paid - the price of the doll = the amount of change Jessica received. ${5}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Jessica received $1.03 in change.